Unforgivable DC Curses
by High Reacher
Summary: Harry Potter thought/hoped that he would have a nice summer between his third and fourth years. That all changed the day his aunt and uncle took him on a business trip to D.C. Plus, why is Tony acting so weird, and who are Tony's friends that want to help? Little bit: manipulative Dumbledore references
1. Chapter 1: To DC and a Day Off?

**Hey, it's me, High Reacher! Here's another story!**

Harry Potter got off the train coming home from his third year at Hogwarts. His relatives were waiting for him when he got there. They took him home, without a word, just like always.

About a week after Harry came home, Uncle Vernon said that he would have to go to Washington D.C. for a business trip. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had a giant argument about what to do with Harry. They couldn't leave him alone in the house, and it was too long to leave him with Mrs. Figg, so they had to take him with them. They hopefully would come home before the start of the school year.

Two days later they were on a plane heading to D.C. Not surprisingly, Harry had his own seat while the three Dursleys sat together. The first thought that popped into Harry's head after he sat down was: _With how fat Uncle Vernon and Dudley are how can the three of them fit next to each other?_ Not that he cared much; it's not like he wanted to sit next to them, anyway.

Harry didn't really do much on the flight. The Dursleys let him bring some of his Wizarding stuff; actually they let him bring most of it. He actually brought all of it, but the Dursleys didn't know that, and didn't need to know that. (Thankfully he knew how to use undetectable extension charms.) All he did was read, and sleep. He brought a couple of his books with him on the flight. Thankfully the books were charmed so that if a Muggle, who didn't know of the Wizarding world, were to look at the cover, they would see something else, plus they couldn't read the text. In all truth, his books were all he brought on the plane. Unfortunately, the only magical thing that he wasn't able to bring was Hedwig. At the beginning of the summer he had had to send her with a note over the Ron's explaining why the Weasleys would have to have her for the summer. Fortunately, Hedwig never came back, so the Weasleys were okay with it.

When they landed, Harry kept as close to the Dursleys as he could without being too close to them. They all went to baggage claim. The Dursleys wanted to get their baggage before Harry, and leave him there before he got his bag. Unfortunately for the Dursleys, Harry got his bag first. So they all got on the metro rail and went to their hotel. They got one room that could fit four people, but they made Harry sleep on the floor.

\

**-In another part of D.C.-**

**Tony Dinozo's POV:**

I'm currently sitting as my desk with my head in my hands. It had certainly been a busy week. Today, we actually just finished our third case in five days! Some days I wonder why I have this job!

And if that isn't been enough, Sirius Black recently broke out of Azkaban. Oh, sorry for not mentioning it earlier, but I'm a wizard, I graduated from Hogwarts just like all my friends. I had wanted to be an Auror, but when I found out about NCIS, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. So, anyway, I get the Daily Prophet in the morning before I go off to work, and the day that Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban, I wanted to cry. I was friends with Remus, not as much with James or Sirius, but, I knew that Remus and Sirius were great friends, and I just couldn't take it. I was lucky that I remembered to put a charm on myself so I didn't turn up to work that day with red and puffy eyes.

A couple weeks ago, I got a note from Remus that Sirius wasn't the one that betrayed James and Lily, Peter was. I never trusted that rat… so it didn't change me that much.

Ziva, McGee, and I are finishing our paperwork, (me mostly spacing out and thinking of my wizarding life) when Gibbs comes in. "He certainly looks like he's on a mission." McGee whispers to me. "Um, boss, please tell me we don't have another case." I whine. "Nope Dinozzo, once you guys finish your paperwork, you can go home." _No way! Something's got to be up with Gibbs, he never lets us go home early._ "You all right boss?" "Believe it or not, Dinozzo, yeah, I'm all right. I'm a bit tired from all these cases, and I bet you are too." He walks over to the elevator and presses the button. When the doors open, he faces us, "Good bye, see you all tomorrow." and walks into the elevator.

The three of us just look at each other for a moment. Ziva breaks the silence, "Well, that was kind of weird." "No kidding, Ziva." "Did Gibbs just give us the day off?" "We had lunch a couple of hours ago, McGoo. So it's not like Gibbs is letting us take the whole day off. I doubt that he would ever do that!" Ziva and I stand up at the same time, and walk over to the elevator, to leave. Once we got there, McGee yells, "Wait up!" and runs up behind us.

**Well, that's where this story is going to end for this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**It wouldn't hurt you to review, so… please?**


	2. Chapter 2: New Case

**It's me again! Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Tony's POV****:**

After saying goodbye to the others, I head over to my car, and get on my way. As I'm going home, I'm processing all the stuff that happened to me since I started getting letters from Albus about Harry. I know that Albus really didn't want to leave Harry with the Dursleys, but he had no other choice: nobody would recognize Remus as an acceptable adult, and Sirius was in Azkaban, and is now an "escaped convict" (who's innocent), so that would never work. I start thinking about the letter that Remus sent. It had started out with how much Harry looks like Lily, and quickly changed to how much Severus had hated Remus, though out the year. Yes, I did just call him Severus. I was in Ravenclaw, so I was friends with people in all the houses. Remus was my Gryffindor friend, and Severus was my Slytherin friend. Remus also mentioned that he had taught Harry how to cast a patronus, and Harry's was a stag- Prongs. (I had read that part at work; I had to read part of it there, as it was a long letter.) I smiled the biggest smile ever, and everyone was staring at me weird. I was so happy at the time that I laughed; McGee asked me if I was okay. Of course, I was, but I couldn't tell him why. The last part of Remus' letter was about Sirius. I was really mad that they didn't catch Pettigrew, but I love that Sirius is free, now.

***The Next Morning***

**(Still Tony's POV)****:**

I wake up with the feeling that something special is going to happen today. I get to work, go up the elevator, step into the bullpen, and go to my desk, half in though. _What's going to happen to Sirius now?_, is all I can think of. McGee is already here. After a minute, Ziva comes in and sits down. A minute later, Gibbs comes out of the elevator, and is talking on the phone.

"Alright, we'll get going now." He turns to us, "Get your gear; we've got a case. McGee, get Ducky and get to the truck. Dinozzo, drop that face, I'm driving."

We get to the place, and meet up with the police. "We found him just this morning. Once we found out that he was a marine, we called you."

Gibbs takes over, "McGee…"

"Look for witnesses, and get any statements."

"Ziva…"

"Bag and tag."

"Dinozzo…"

"Pictures got it boss."

We all go off to do our jobs. While I'm taking pictures of the body, I realize that there aren't any wounds; but then again, there aren't always. Also, while I'm taking pictures of the surrounding area, I notice some very interesting things. One in the trees, the other on the ground; but they're both related. There were pieces of wood on the ground, they were from the trees. I could tell this, because of the holes in them. I look closer, and I can tell that the holes are blast holes. I don't know of any Muggle devices that can do that; so I'm pretty sure that it was magic. Because of this, I'm pretty sure that the killer was (probably) a wizard.

I've been done with the pictures for a while, and Gibbs' voice cuts into my thoughts, "Dinozzo! You done?"

"Sorry, yeah boss, I'm done. Could I give the camera to McGee, and stay and look at the surrounding area?"

"Sure, just be back in an hour."

So I give the camera to McGee, and they get in the car and leave. (Ducky and Palmer left earlier.)

I look around and realize that I'm alone. _Good, I can investigate easier when alone._ I walk over to where the man's body was, and inspect the ground. _Thank Merlin I remember what I learned in the little time I had Auror training. With this knowledge I can assess the crime scene differently._ I saw that there wasn't anything really wrong with the area, except for the flattened grass of where the body was, and the trees. _Hmmm, by the looks of it, the marine was able to dodge quite a few shots before he fell. I wonder if the wizard/witch just always used the killing spell, or if they used more than one._ I walk over and investigate each one of the trees, to get my answer. I examine each of the trees separately. I notice that some of the holes look the same, but not all of them do. I have concluded that there were four different spells. The killing spell, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, and Petrificus Totalus.

I look at my watch, and realize that I only have 5 min. to get back to work before Gibbs freaks out. So, I find a place where no one will see me, and apparate to a secluded spot right next to the building, that I found a couple years ago. I then walk as calmly as I can over to the gate, show my ID, and get into the elevator.

Right after I sit down at my desk, Gibbs asks, "Did you find anything?"

"I might have, I'll have to make some phone calls though."

"Dinozzo, go take your lunch break and make them, then. Ziva, McGee, when you finish, you can go take your lunch breaks."

"Sweet, thanks boss!"

"Don't thank me Dinozzo, your still supposed to be working!" He almost growled at me.

I made a smart decision and got out of there as fast as I could. As I'm walking out of the elevator and to my car, I'm contemplating how to do this. _Thank Merlin that I my car is still here. I could Apparate over to England and get them; I could call them on the floo, too. Hmm, which one will work better?_ I decide to write letters to them saying that I would like to meet them at a certain restaurant that I really like. I get home, find my owl, and send the letters. I tell my owl to go fast, that it's important. I know that Mari **[AN: pronounced Mary]** will be able to get the letters there in a minute. She's a special owl; she can do something that's like Apparation. (It's really cool!) I decide to head over to the restaurant now, just in case.

**Harry's POV****:**

The Dursleys and I have been in D.C. for quite some time now. They're not really treating me any better than at home, but at least it's a little better. Uncle Vernon just came back from a big meeting, he said that he's heard of this great restaurant, but the bad part was that they would have to take me. Dudley really didn't want me to come, but Aunt Petunia convinced Uncle Vernon to let me.

We get to the restaurant, and order. I just get something small, Dudley will eat it anyway. I don't really care though. There's this one older guy, though, that kind of creeps me out. He's sort of listening in to the Dursley's conversations. It's really creepy.

**Tony's POV****:**

I sit down at a table, and can't help notice the family to my left. I secretly listen in on their conversation, and with each word, I get madder and madder. They're not showing it now, but if I understand the conversation right, they aren't treating the smaller kid right. When I order a glass of wine, I end up turning to my left and notice that there's a lightning bolt shaped scar on the smaller boy's head! It can't be, can it? I let my mind wander on that thought for a minute, before I can't take it anymore. I get up, and walk over to their table.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?"

The man and woman look at each other with wide eyed faces, but don't get a chance to say anything; because the boy sees it too, and quickly interjects.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter. Do I know you, sir?"

"No, you don't; but I bet you know some of my friends." I turn to the man and woman. "Can he sit at my table, and wait for my friends with me?"

The woman turns and nods at the man, and then he nods at me. I take that as a yes, and start pulling Harry over to my table. We sit down and I look at my watch, _they should be here any minute, good._

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?"

"I am Anthony Dinozzo, more commonly known as Tony."

"How do you know me, sir?"

I don't mean to do it, but I can't help it: my eyes flicker up to his scar. He scratches it absentmindedly. I automatically say, "Sorry."

He looks me right in the eyes and asks, "Who are you?"

I look at my watch again, _any second now._ I hear the door open, and look over, _Yes!_ I stand up, Harry moves to do the same, but I gently push him back down. He looks at my face, then follows my line of vision. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his eyes go wide. Two men just walked in. One was old and wore shabby clothes, while the other looked like he needed to cut his hair. I can't help but laugh. _Will Bill ever learn?_

"Well, I guess we got the right place."

I laugh, "I'm pretty sure that the letter Mari gave you two had the address."

"Yeah, it did."

"Couldn't keep from cracking a joke, huh Bill?"

He smiles, "You know me, Tony. Can't help but liven things up!"

Remus smiles at the two of us, and sits down, "You two are so weird. You're so weird, sometimes it's hard to tell who I'm with; except for looking at you!"

We all laugh.

I can tell that Harry wants to ask a question, so I nod to him. He then turns to the other two, "Professor Lupin, Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Well hello Harry. Tony, I didn't know you two knew each other?"

"We don't. I overheard the conversation his relatives were having at the next table and couldn't take it. When I looked closer at whom it was, I couldn't resist talking to him." We look over to the other table, and see that his relatives are gone. Remus mumbled that it was probably for the best; but only I heard that.

"Well, Harry, we're here because Bill and I are friends of Tony, and he asked us to meet him here."

I explained the case to Remus, Bill, and Harry. We all decided that they (all three of them) would accompany me back to the office and try to help.

**Next chapter: Remus, Bill, and Harry meet the gang!**

**I had so much feedback from the other chapter, keep reviewing, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Looks

**Hey, new chapter: whoa! Sorry, had lots of projects, and one giant paper. Hopefully I'll get something up quicker the next time.**

**Tony's POV**

When I park, I see that both Ziva and McGee are back. I look at the clock, and see that I'm not late, yet. I do, though, only have 5 min. So, I get the others visitor passes, and we go into the elevator and go up to the bullpen.

McGee looks up, "So, you're back."

"Yup."

"Who're they?"

Stepping around that question for now, I ask, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here, Dinozzo. So, who ya got there?"

"Well, boss, these are my friends; Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, and Harry Potter."

(Remus) "Tony contacted us and said that you could use some help."

"How can they possibly help Tony?"

"Um, well…" I trail off, and look to the others for help.

"For Merlin's sake Tony! You… they haven't been told yet? They're part of a government agency, aren't they supposed to be told?"

Everyone else just looks at me funny. "They apparently aren't a high enough status to be told yet."

"Ah, then shouldn't this case just be handed over to the Aurors?"

"Well, I wasn't going to ask because I thought they should be told. I'll go talk to the director, though."

So, after telling them that they can stay down here, I walk up to Vance's office, even though I know that he heard the whole conversation. I talk with him, and we agree to let Remus, Bill, and Harry (if he can) help with our case. He even agrees to call his sister, Emmeline Vance to see if I could adopt Harry. I went back downstairs to give everyone the good news. Obviously, my team was very confused with what I was saying; but Harry, Remus, and Bill got it quite nicely.

The three wizards, my team, Director Vance, and I then were in the conference room to explain to my team about wizards. It took some convincing (and quite a bit of demonstrations) to get them to believe and have them willing to work with Remus and Bill. We then went home for the day, with the three wizards coming to my house, and the promise that the Director would talk to his sister tomorrow.

****The Next Day****

**Bill's POV:**

I still can't believe that we are able to work with the NCIS team that Tony's on. I thought that for sure, if they didn't know, then another team would, and we would have to work with them.

As whenever I'm over at Tony's, he's the first one up, and making pancakes by the time everyone else gets up. (At least he makes good pancakes!) When we're done eating, he drives us back to his work place to get started on the case.

Tony takes us down to where the body is to make sure that it was the Killing Curse that killed him. Remus looks at the body, and then looks at the face…

"Yup, you're right, Tony. The Killing Curse got him."

"How do you know?"

"The face. Anyone who gets hit by it always looks like that; or at least something like that."

"Well, I also found these."

Ducky turns the body over to show bite marks of the back.

The four of us (excluding Ducky and Palmer) stare at each other. Remus starts growling; Tony and I go over and put our hands on his shoulders. Harry runs up to him and hugs Remus; amazingly, that seems to the trick. Remus apologizes, but Tony and I reassure him that it's okay. The MD and his helper look at us weirdly. Tony just calmly takes pictures and tells them that they'll learn later. We then start to head back to the elevator, when Tony gets mauled by a girl in ponytails.

**Tony's POV:**

"Hey Abby." I say when I can breathe, "Why am I getting mauled, and on my way up to the bullpen?"

"Well, I have something."

"What?"

We all walk into her lab, and I also see Gibbs and the rest of the team in there, too. I motion with my head for Bill to go and get Ducky and Palmer. If part of the team is here, why not the whole team? Remus looks at me with wide eyes (as if to ask a question), I dip my head (as if to say 'if you want to'.) Just then, Bill comes back with Ducky and Palmer; and Gibbs asks Abby what she found.

"Well, it was hard to tell right away. I was analyzing all the data that you guys gave me and I came across this."

She pulls up a picture of the bite marks on the victim's body. Remus gasps.

"I didn't know they were that bad." He murmurs.

"What did you say?" asks Gibbs. He's got very good hearing.

"Abby, finish what you were going to say, then we'll explain."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime Remus."

"Well, the other thing I have is that the feather that you guys found at the crime scene was an eagle owl feather."

"Malfoy has an eagle owl."

"It might not be Malfoy, Harry. Lots of DEs use eagle owls."

"Bill's right. Plus, if you add my knowledge… unless there's more than one, I'm 99% sure that it's Greyback."

"So all we have to do is put it through Fudge's thick skull that Greyback's out in the open- and in the US, I might add- and talk to the American Minister, and then we'll catch him. Or, in theory at least."

"You're right, Tony, Fudge is never going to believe us. We might as well try and free Padfoot while we're at it."

"Could you?"

Remus sighs, "We can certainly try, Harry."

I can tell that Gibbs has been trying to follow our conversation, but is failing miserably. "Who's Greyback, who's Fudge, and who is Padfoot? A little help Tony?"

"Um, well…"

"We can tell them now, Tony. I don't think it really matters when we tell them, but it might be more beneficial now."

The doors open, and Director Vance steps out. "You got reason to be down here, Leon?"

"In fact, Gibbs, I do." He turns to us, "I just talked to Emmeline, and she has pulled some strings and has been able to get you custody of Harry." He hands me some papers, "Just sign on this line and this line, and Harry, sign on this line… Tony, Harry is now officially your adopted son. Harry, Tony is now officially your adopted father."

Harry looks at me, and I smile and nod. He runs over to me and gives me the biggest hug that I've ever gotten. "Thank you Director!" He nods at us, and then goes back upstairs.

"So, you were saying before Leon came in?"

"Oh, yeah. So to answer your questions about the people: Fudge is the Minister of Magic over in Britain; Padfoot is the nickname for Sirius Black. He was suspected of killing a bunch of Muggles, but he's actually innocent. It was his "friend" that killed those people. As for Greyback, he's a DE, or Death Eater. A Death Eater is a follower of the current Dark Lord, the name of which, no one really says anymore. The eagle owl feather at the crime scene just proves that the killer was a DE."

"What about the marks on his back?"

"Those would be from Greyback. He's a werewolf."

"That why you gasped before?"

"In a sense. It's more because of something else, though." Remus takes a huge breath, and looking at the ground with a faraway look, he says, "When I was very young, my father insulted Greyback, and as a result, Greyback bit me. Once a month, at the full moon, I transform into a werewolf."

Everyone is shocked, Ziva is the first one to recover, but even then, the only thing that she could say was, "Wow."

**It's been too long since I've updated. I hope you like the chapter, and review please!**


End file.
